


To Be A Prince

by ChildishFluff



Series: Royal Regressors [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Royalty, CG!Eret, Little!Ranboo, Modern Royalty, Non-Sexual Age Play, Princes & Princesses, yes I had to make another au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Ranboo is gonna be a prince. He'd get crowned, adopted by Eret, he had moved out of his village cabin and into a huge castle. This is quite the change from his previous life as a villager in the Kingdom of L'manburg, and these big changes are a bit overwhelming.So for just a while, only a few days before his crowning ceremony, he lets himself act like a kid. He lets himself be a little prince, to deal with the anxiety of being a real one soon.And his new parental figure, King Eret, couldn't be more understanding.
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Ranboo
Series: Royal Regressors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	To Be A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> royalty agere au pog??? basically, instead of the factions of the DSMP being nations or just sections of the smp, they're kingdoms. This is gonna be a 'less problems, less conflicts' au, where a lot of the plot just doesn't happen. They're royalty, they're age regressors and caregivers, that's it. It's cute, it's fun, it's fluffy. Enjoy.  
> This will be a series I add onto, I'm just starting with a short little toddler!ranboo fic to introduce everything. I hope you like it!

Ranboo was a prince. 

Well, he would be one soon. 

He'd officially be a royal in a few days, when King Eret held his crowning ceremony. A little while ago, the monarch had decided to take in the enderman hybrid and offer him a spot in the castle. While it was sad to move out of the village of the Kingdom of L'manburg, where most of his friends were, and where he had lived for as long as he could remember, it was nice to experience the same royal life that some of his friends talked of oh-so-fondly. 

Now he was in a new kingdom, with a parental figure for the first time he could ever remember, trying to adjust to being in the royal family instead of just a citizen. He wasn't a villager anymore, he was a prince. 

"Lift your head!" Tubbo told him, "Hold it straight, act as if you're balancing a book on your head all the time."

"C'mon, you're literally royalty and you can't wear a crown without it falling in two seconds?" Tommy sat lazily on a fancy red couch, they were in his quite large bedroom. His bedroom alone was bigger then the entirety of Ranboo's old village cabin, it almost felt like to much space. 

The room fit a nice theme of red, gold, and white, creams and maroons strewn throughout the room on pillows and curtains. It was truly beautiful, the royal aesthetic clashing with Tommy's usual one in an odd way. 

"You say that as if your posture isn't proper for a prince," Tubbo insulted his brother, rolling his eyes. Ranboo chuckled before saying, 

"I don't think it's proper in general." he joked, getting a laugh out of Tubbo and a glare from the boy on the couch. Tubbo had always taken being a royal more seriously then Tommy had, since he was next in line for the throne. It was likely that Tommy would never be king, while Tubbo would have to take over the moment Wilbur decided he didn't wanna rule anymore, or if something happened to him. 

"Hey! I'll skip your crowning ceremony if you keep being a bitch." Tommy called out in response. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ranboo didn't take his words seriously, adjusting the silver and red crown sat atop his head and preparing to walk around the room again. Hopefully, the silver claim of royalty wouldn't slip to the floor again.

He wouldn't get any better at this without practice. 

\--

"Welcome back, Ranboo. The cooks are taking care of your dinner tonight, I just couldn't find the time to cook anything with all the planning for your ceremony going on." Eret was sitting at a desk in his office, which sat on the second floor of the castle just down one of the hallways. Ranboo wouldn't admit how long it took him to learn the directions needed to get there, this place was big. 

"That's okay..." the teenager trailed off, entering the room awkwardly. "I used the coach to go to the Kingdom of L'manburg, Tommy and Tubbo wanted to see me again before the ceremony. They're helping me with the whole prince thing." 

"That's good, I surely didn't have a experienced royal to guide me when I built this place. But I was able to teach myself, and you will be able to too. If you have any questions, I'm always here to help if you need it," the king said softly, finally setting down his pen and smiling at the young to-be royal. "Do you feel ready?" 

"Not really," Ranboo chuckled, scratching his head a bit, messing with his fluffier black and white hair. 

"Did you give up on wearing the trainer crown I gave you?" Eret asked, tilting her head, noticing the lack of the object on the boys head. They gave a soft, slightly curious look, that somehow made him feel bad. Ranboo looked down to his hands, shifting in place before mumbling out,

"Yeah, I took it off. I must've left it in the other kingdom. I can go back to get it now," he was about ready to shuffle out of the room when Eret stopped him. 

"Don't worry, I'll send someone to do it. It'll be back in your room by morning," He told him, "And tomorrow is another day, we can try again then."

A lot of the other royals were wondering why Eret chose such an inexperienced boy to become a prince, to be the next in line for the throne of their kingdom. He wanted his kingdom to be protected, to continue being a fairly peaceful, and loving community. And he didn't any kids or brothers to pass it onto. 

Plus, having a family always sounded nice. And when they saw Ranboo, living all by himself in a village cabin, he figured he deserved a better a life. Deciding that wasn't hard. 

The hard part was turning this village boy into a royal. 

"Do you think I'll make a good prince?" Ranboo asked, seemingly suddenly. Before Eret could reply, he added, "I'm just nervous, and I wasn't really prepared for any of this. It's kind of overwhelming and I really don't wanna disappoint anyone."

"Aww, Ranboo," Eret immediately cooed, jumping up and coming around the desk, wanting to comfort the boy. "You don't have to be nervous, you won't disappoint anyone. We're a bigger kingdom, but we're a supportive one. They will love you, I promise." she cupped his face, smiling at him. "It's all gonna be okay." 

"Mkay," Ranboo mumbled again, "Thank you." he pulled back, the pale side of his face red from the sudden affection. He wasn't completely comfortable around Eret yet, he didn't know him well. But the king was very forward and welcoming, and getting to know someone wasn't really a quick process. 

"You okay?" 

"Mhm." 

"Head to your room and get ready for bread, I'll bring your food up to you when it's ready," Eret told him. Ranboo nodded, ready to leave when Eret added one more thing. 

"By the way, I'm sure you'll make an wonderful prince. With or without a crown." 

That brought a light smile to the enderboy's face, the reassurance settling into his chest and making him feel much better. 

\--

Ranboo made his way to his room with little trouble, feeling himself sinking into childishness as he forced himself through a night routine. He found himself getting distracted, and a bit frustrated with simple tasks that he'd normally do just fine. 

He overthought himself into regression, his anxiety about being crowned in just a few days seeming to bubble up like this. He didn't know what to do, he knew the king would walk in and he's never been the best at hiding his little side. He's lived alone for a long time and therefore, regressed fairly regularly by himself at home. 

It's how he dealt with things, he hadn't been in a situation where he'd have to hide his age regression in a long time. The boy felt comfortable in the black, silky pajamas he had been given, the threading sewing it together contrasting the dark fabric in a pretty shade of white. This was all so new. 

The fancy clothes, the bigger room, the crown. It was nice, but he didn't know if he could handle it. 

Eret taking him in was such a kind thing to do, the royal saw his simple life and offered him something better, but even the best changes could be overwhelming. He was gonna be a prince, and he was nervous about messing that up. 

So, he turned to acting like a kid to deal with that overwhelming anxiety and to cope with the process of adjusting to the big changes in his life. 

He was startled when he heard three quick knocks on his bedroom door, gasping. He dropped the object he had been fiddling with, a fancy pen that made a nice clicking sound and drew smoothly on paper. It was made of metal in a silver color, with red and green gems embedded in the end, almost making it look like some sort of magical wand. 

But, it didn't cast spells, it was just for writing notes. Ranboo flinched when the loud noise the metal made when hitting the marble ground rang out, covering his ears. Immediately, the door flew open, Eret looking around to make sure nothing bad had happened. "Is everything alright?" they questioned softly, approaching the boy once setting a plate of food on the bedside table.

He bent down to pick up the pen, "Did I startle you?" she added, holding out the object. Ranboo lowered his hands from his ears, nodding a bit as he took it in his hands. "Sorry about that, I'll knock a bit quieter next time. Do you need anything?" 

Ranboo shook his head, opting not to talk, setting the pen back on the desk (where it originally was) and heading back over to his bed. The room was a bit smaller then Tommy's or Tubbo's, but he was okay with that. It still felt really fancy for him, but Eret did a good job of designing a room for him that fit his aesthetic. Black, white, red, and green showed up everywhere, along with splashes of silver around the room. 

The floor was marble, white with black swirls in it, and the ceiling had a pretty painting of the night sky on it. He truly loved it, it just didn't feel like home yet. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the older royal questioned again, tilting his head, "You've gone quiet." 

"I'm fine," Ranboo mumbled out, trying not to let his voice go high pitched and childlike. Eret seemed to pause, before swiftly coming over to the bed and sitting next to the boy. 

"How old are you, Ranboo?" they interrogated, catching the boy off guard. 

"Sixteen?" he said, sounding unsure of how to answer her, the pale side of his face slightly red once again. 

"Not literally. I meant how old do you _feel_?" they rephrased the question, simplifying it for the very regressed boy in front of him. 

"Oh." the enderboy didn't wanna lie, making this hard for him, "Four." he said, quietly. 

"Mhm," Eret hummed, "Thanks for telling me the truth there, honey. Do you wanna talk about why you're feeling so little?" he reached over, grabbing the plate from the bed side table and setting it in his lap. The plate had spaghetti on it, and a little brownie on the side for when he was done. It was a simple meal, and seeing it made the regressor remember how hungry he was. 

"Bein' a prince is hard," he admitted, bringing his thumb to his lip as he watched the king twirl the fork in the noodles, collecting a bite of the food. 

"Is it? Tell me about it," they were trying to let him complain, and talk about what was overwhelming him. He held up the fork to Ranboo's mouth, the toddler immediately opening it and accepting the food. 

"Gotta wear a crown, n' talk all fancy, n' dress all fancy," he huffed once swallowing the first bite, "Is to much." 

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure. And, you don't have to do all that stuff, dress and talk fancy. Royal rules only exist because royal people wanna act better then everyone else," Eret explained, "If you wanna dress normally or not wear a crown somedays, that's okay. We'll find a happy medium, I promise." 

They kept going like that, Ranboo talking about what was stressing him out while Eret fed him and comforted him, allowing him to open up without any judgement. "You're all done!" she announced after a bit, the plate in his lap cleared of spaghetti. "Do you want the brownie? I know that the kingdom bakers have a great recipe for these things." 

Ranboo bounced in place excitedly, nodding, making grabby hands for the treat. When Eret didn't hand it over immediately, holding out just to see what he'd do, he pouted lightly and lowered his hands. "Here you go," they chuckled, giving it to the boy before ruffling his hair. 

"T'ank you," the enderboy smiled again, taking a bite out of the sweet. The teenager seemed to be more open to affection while little, only a little shy about it. He was also more open in general, seeming more like himself then the quiet, closed off boy Eret continued to see over the past few days. 

Ranboo was warming up to them. 

"Do you like it?" Eret asked after a moment.

"Mhm, very yummy," he replied, swinging his feet under him. The desserts here were definitely better then the ones he ate in the village, probably due to some fancy ingredients or something. 

"Good to know, I'll make sure to let the kitchen workers know," she smiled, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Mhm," Ranboo nodded, still nibbling on the chocolate treat in his hands. "Lots better."

"I'm glad you're doing better, buddy. Once you're done with that, I want you to go to bed, okay?" Eret expected a little more resistance then he got, being quite relieved when he saw Ranboo simply nod in response. 

"Mkay, and I can play tomorrow?" he questioned softly, a childishly curious tone to his voice that made the king's heart melt. 

"We'll find time to play, sure. I have to take you to the place we're holding your ceremony at to approve some decorations and such, but before and after that, you're free to be as little as you want." Eret explained, "I'll also see if I can find you some little things, sippy cups and stuff, if you're comfortable with that." 

Ranboo nodded, his eyes widening suddenly when he remembered something. "Got stuffies," he said, finishing his sweet before jumping off of the bed, "From L'manburg, look!" He had quickly located a little box under his bed, holding up a cute little bunny. 

Eret chuckled, giving the adorable boy in front of him an endearing look. "Why don't you put your stuffies on your bed, sweetie?" 

"I'm allowed to?" he tilted his head a bit, like a confused puppy. 

"Of course, this is your room." 

With those words of permission, the boy took the few soft toys he had in the box and carefully organized them among his pillows. "Bedtime now?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it's quite late for a little prince like you to still be awake. Little Royals have lots and lots of things they need to do, like playing, and organizing their toys, coloring. You need a lot of sleep to get all of that done." 

Ranboo giggled, climbing into the bed as Eret stood up, lifting the blankets for him. "Can I color tomorrow? Pleaseeee?" he held out his last word, sinking his head into the soft pillow behind his head. 

"I'll send someone to get you crayons in the morning," Eret affirmed, "Good job using your manners, little one. You're gonna make such a polite prince." they started to tuck the blankets around Ranboo, making sure he was comfortable. 

"You really think so?" he asked, his voice high pitched as he grabbed his bunny and held it close to him. 

"Definitely, you're doing so well at being a royal already, the people are gonna love you." she told him, "I can't wait to show you around the kingdom a bit more. You're gonna love it here, we have a big playground for all the children, you can play there tomorrow if you'd like. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah! Is there swings?" 

"Yep, ones that go really, really high, I can push you on them too." 

They went back and forth like that for a little longer, loosely planning the following day, until Eret decided that it really _was_ time for bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly before walking over to the door and shutting the light off. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Let tomorrow be another day of royal adventures." 

"Nini, Eret." Ranboo barely mumbled out before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, excitement for the following day wearing off for the time being. 

Maybe becoming royalty and getting adopted was a big change, but it was a good one. It might've been a bit overwhelming, but he was happy to be here in this castle. In just a few days, he'd be a ender prince. 

But for now, he was just a little ender boy. And Eret was okay with that. 

\--

"You ready for this?" Tubbo stood beside his friend, accompanying him in what was an important event in his life. 

"Not really, but I'll be alright," Ranboo messed with his hair in the mirror, rolling his shoulders back and standing straight. He didn't have a crown on, and that was because Eret would set it on his head once he walked down the pretty red carpet and went through the crowning ceremony. 

In just a few minutes, he'd be a prince. As of last night, he became officially recognized at King Eret's son. 

"You're gonna be a prince, bro," Tubbo laughed, "I can finally bring you with me to all the royal exclusive events, it's gonna be awesome." 

Ranboo chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be lots of fun." 

"It will be, I promise. I'll teach you all the ins and outs of being a prince. You'll be the most proper, professional prince in all the land by the time I'm done with you." 

"Besides you, right?" 

"Of course," Tubbo almost sounded offended, the two breaking out into laughter immediately after he finished talking. As they were still recovering, there was a light knock at the door of the little dressing room they were stood in. 

"Come in!" the experienced prince called out for the endermen hybrid, watching the door open up to reveal a castle worker, a younger man. 

"You're due to walk down the aisle for your ceremony in just a few minutes, sir. I was ordered to walk you to the entrance." 

"Could I have just a minute?" Ranboo asked. The worker nodded, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Immediately, Tubbo pulled his friend into a hug, holding him close. 

"You're gonna be a great prince, I'm so excited for you. Good luck." 

"Thanks for the luck, I think I'll need it," the boy chuckled as his friend pulled away.

"You ready to go?" Tubbo held out his elbow, Ranboo locking his with it with a slightly unsure nod. They walked out of the room together, Tubbo not parting with him until they reached the door, leaving Ranboo alone to face the crowd and the crown at the end of the aisle. 

He was anxious for this change, but that nervousness seemed to fade away as the doors opened, the music and the cheering of his people greeting him. At the end of the aisle was his newfound parental figure, Eret. He was scared, but he was ready. 

Just as his best friend had said just a bit ago, he was gonna make an excellent prince. 

He just needed some time to adjust. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Please leave feedback in the comments! If you don't know what to comment, you can answer these questions for me:  
> Do you like this idea for an au, do you like how I executed it? What are some parts of canon you want me to include in this universe, and what are some ways I can translate it into this new setting? Do you have any ideas for fics set in this world? If so comment them, the worst that can happen is that I say no. Do you want me to focus on Ranboo adjusting to being a prince+opening up to Eret, or would you prefer me switching to another pov in this same world?  
> You can also just scream about your favorite bit, or leave a strand of emojis if you don't know what to say. No matter what, I appreciate it! have a good day, everyone!


End file.
